someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Three Creepy Mario Stories, One Timeline
Creepy ROM hacks, haunted games or easter egg stories are not new at all. Many enjoyable stories are about these certain topics, such as the infamous Ben Drowned or NES Godzilla to name two. Sometimes, people can enjoy making theories about these stories; trying to fit puzzle pieces in a way that makes the whole picture complete. This theory is no different from any of those, but it is about three creepy stories and hacks about one game, that being Super Mario World on the SNES. These three are "I Hate You" by the notorious Slimebeast, "MARIO" by Adam, and "'the" by the trio of Medic, Torchkas, and underway. On the surface, and canonically, these three stories and hacks have nothing related to each other in continuity. They're just strange, scary ROM hacks of Super Mario World. However, based on certain details of these games, there might be fuel for a connection between these three games. You can take this theory with a grain of salt, you can say that it's a bad theory. This is just speculation for three pieces of media that I just think that might be cool, and creepy. The Timeline Itself The story begins with Luigi, who seems to find out in one way that Mario wants to kill Princess Peach and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom in his own hands. Why Mario would do such a thing like this is not explained in any of the games, but this is what Luigi had found out. Luigi, finding out about this revelation, decides to work with an unlikely ally: Bowser, the King of the Koopas. This unlikey alliance was made so that Mario couldn't go through his plans. With this in mind, Bowser had yet again kidnapped the Princess again, but for a different purpose; in order to protect her from Mario himself. This starts the events shown in I Hate You. When Mario had gone to the underwater castle that was made by Luigi and Bowser (the "Oh God No" stage), he found out that his own brother was in cahoots with his own enemy. In order for Mario to progress on to his plans, he had to fight against Luigi. At first, this state of events was going on Luigi's favor, as he began to stomp on Mario again and again. Mario seemed weak and frail, and ready to die. When the bridge in the area the brothers were in began to collapse, Mario began to attack Luigi with ease and thrown him to the lava below, killing him. Although the theory might seem to have faults as Mario cries over Luigi's demise, that may be just a natural instinct for Mario. He had killed his own brother, and had conflicting emotions on what to feel. However, these emotions had fallen away when the image of "The End" screen in the game. In it, Mario stands with a emotion of anger or contempt as he looks to the burnt corpse of Luigi, while Peach stands in the middle, crying. Peach crying foreshadows what would happen later on. Between I Hate You and MARIO, two important events happen in the story: the death of Bowser and Peach. The first death, Bowser, can be supported by the "King's Dinner" ending in''' 'the,'' where the text "Feast upon the flowering organs, for he is king" is the main part. We can assume that Mario had killed Bowser and used his body and organs for a bountiful feast. The "king" represents Mario, for the feast happened after Bowser was killed. Mario then ursurped the throne of Bowser's Kingdom and became the new king. The second death, Peach, can be assumed to be done not by Mario, but by his new servants of Toads and Koopas. The killing of Peach has allegedly been the gouging of her eyes along with a severe beating, seen in the "Victim #1" description in MARIO. ''When Peach was killed, Mario had congratulated the servants who'd done her in, and the feast of Bowser's corpse had truly begun. From the descriptions in the message boxes in ''MARIO, we can assume that Mario had ruled in a tyrannical manner, as some of the message boxes had shown hatred toward the red plumber himself. Messages such as "I hate you", "This is the selfish way out", and "Don't you think you caused enough trouble?" paint a picture of how Mario's reception was. Yoshi was one of the people who were against Mario, and it's assumed that he didn't treat this politely, as he trapped Yoshi and his brethren in eggs, just like what Bowser did to them in the normal Super Mario World game. This hatred of Mario had culimated into an attempted attack at him. All the people who opposed his ruling had finally had enough and stormed to his place. The turn of events inevitably caused the death of Mario. Afterwards, the events of MARIO happen. MARIO details the namesake, Mario, and his own purgatory before he goes to Hell for what he had done. The purgatory of Mario represents the sins Mario had committed over the story. The absence of Luigi, the starting message portraying Mario as the villian instead of Bowser, the trapping of Yoshi in an egg, the "Victim #1" description and some of the message blocks show many of Mario's crimes that he committed. The level known as Donut Plains 1 represents Mario's descent into Hell, as the message block "There is no way out of here" shows that Mario can't go back from any following events that occur in Hell. "Fly away" mocks Mario, as he often used the Cape Feather in Super Mario World to fly against obstacles that come to his way. The end of the level shows Mario falling down a pit, where the game MARIO ends. The final game, 'the, represents Mario's personal Hell, where he's tortured for his actions that he had committed toward others that standed in his way. Mario's "Victim #1", Peach, is there, but not because she had done anything sinful. Peach was there to cause the suffering of Mario, who was the one who requested the death of her. Some of the events in the game correlate to previous parts of the whole story. The building of the log cabin represents Mario's rise of power after he killed Luigi and Bowser, and the Mario corpse that appears when the cabin is finished represents Peach's death, the one that starts the feast of the "Kings Dinner". The ghoulish Peach with the bloody "I WATCH" in one of the endings shows Peach observing Mario's suffering. The text stating that Peach had to "go back and show THEM" represents Peach's descision to stay in hell to torture Mario as she debates with her consciousness. The whole story is about the rise and fall of Mario as he rises as a unruly king through killing his brother, his archenemy, and his love, and the fall of him as he's killed by his own people and his eventual descent into Hell. It's a darker take on the Mario story that shows what would happen if Mario was the villian of the series. 22:31, January 21, 2019 (UTC)Flooreyes920 (talk) Credit to Slimebeast, Adam, Medic, Torchkas, and underway for creating these three stories/hack of Super Mario World. Category:Video Games Category:Super Mario Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Theory Category:Crossover Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas